Don't Touch My Boyfriend part 1
by Lee Min-young
Summary: Cinta segitiga antara Sungyeol - Myungsoo - Sungjong


**Don't Touch My Boyfriend**

**Cast ;**

**Lee Sungyeol**

**Kim Myungsoo**

**Lee Sungjong**

**Genre ;**

**Romance**

**Rated ;**

**T**

**Author said ;**

Annyeong, ini adalah FF pertama saya. Ebuset FF pertama langsung buat Yaoi hehe. Semoga yang baca suka ya, terus mianhae kalo banyak kesalahan pengetikan/kalimat. Maklum FF pertama gitu hehe. Jadi yang udah baca, tolong dikasih comment-nya ya . ;D gomawo ;3

**Author POV**

Musim gugur, musimnya para siswa-siswi sekolah dasar, menengah ataupun lanjut untuk kembali ke gedung sekolah masing-masing. Begitu-pula dengan Sungyeol, atau Lee Sungyeol. Dia adalah Namja ber-pipi chubby, dengan mata bulat, dan tinggi 183cm sanggup membuat ia menjadi seorang Primadonna di sekolahnya. Di musim ini juga ia bertemu dengan cinta pandangan pertama-nya, yaitu L atau bernama lengkap Kim Myungsoo, seorang Namja dengan rambut hitam cepak, mata yang tidak terlalu bulat dan sipit, dan senyuman mautnya yang mampu memikat hari seorang yeoja ataupun namja. Entah kenapa, Sungyeol senang sekali dengan senyum L. Ia diam-diam menyukai L.

''Aku suka dengannya...'' pikir Sungyeol

Sungyeol, seorang namja yang hobi-nya ke perpustakaan untuk membaca manhwa. Setiap waktu ia habiskan di perpustakaan. Dan ia juga tidak tahu kalau L pun juga sering mengunjungi perpustakaan. Yak, entah jodoh atau tidak, yang pasti ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan L. Seperti saat ini tepatnya.

''Aiih, L-hyung, sedang apa'' tanya Sungyeol

''Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang membaca novel'' jawab L dengan nada ketusnya.

Walaupun L ketus, Sungyeol tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia akan berusaha agar L bisa jatuh cinta dengannya juga.

Kurang lebih 2 minggu mereka sering bertemu di perpustakaan, mungkin itu membuat L terbawa kondisi dan suasana. Tiba-tiba L pun merasakan kenapa setiap ia berada dekat dengan Sungyeol, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

''Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengannya'' tanya L dalam hati

L tidak percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama, tapi kenapa ia merasakannya sekarang. L pun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan novel conan doyle yang ia pegang. Ia memikirkan Sungyeol terus.

''Doorrr...''

''Aaaaaa..'' teriak L

''Ssssssssttt..'' ujar penghuni perpustakaan.

''Ah, mianhae'' ujar L sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menengok ke-arah belakangnya, dan tadaa yang sedang ia pikirkan sedang ada di belakangnya. Yap, Lee Sungyeol.

''Ada apa kau mengaget-kan-ku'' tanya L.

''Iseng. Hehe'' jawab Sungyeol sambil tersenyum.

**L POV**

Senyum itu lagi. Yak, senyum yang mampu membuat jantung-ku berdebar. Aku tidak kuat dengan kondisi ini. Aku pun mengajak Sungyeol keluar perpustakaan. Ku-tarik tangannya yang panjang itu, dan ku bawa ke taman sekolah.

''Hyung, lepaskan.. sakit tahu. Kau ini kenapa sih'' tanya nya.

''Karena kau, aku stress tahu'' jawab-ku

''Lah, hyung ini yang stress, kenapa aku yang disalahkan'' tanya-nya lagi

''Karena kau selalu berada di sisi-ku terus, jantung-ku selalu berdebar dengan cepat'' teriak-ku

''ha, waeyo'' tanya-nya

''Sungyeol-ah, kau ini tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu hah'' tanyaku

''Suer dah hyung, aku serius tidak mengerti maksud hyung''

''Yeol, hem. Saranghaeyo. Jongmal saranghaeyo.'' ujarku sambil membuang muka-ku. Aku tidak mau ketahuan kalau muka-ku merah.

''ne, aku juga mencintai-mu hyung'' jawab-nya setelah 5 menit aku mengungkapkan perasaanku.

''jadi'' tanya-ku

''kau adalah namja-ku haha'' ujar Sungyeol

Refleks aku pun langsung mencium jidat-nya. Akhirnya aku lega bisa mengungkapkan perasaan-ku kepadanya.

**Sungyeol POV**

Astaga, aku tidak menyangka, L namja yang ku-kagumi itu sekarang malah mengungkapkan perasaan cinta-nya kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mencintai-ku, tapi biarlah, yang penting aku resmi menjadi pacar-nya. Pikirku sambil melihat foto L yang terletak di kamarku.

''Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa betapa indahnya hari ini..'' teriak-ku di dalam kamar

''hyung. Berisik'' teriak adik-ku.

Ups, hampir saja aku lupa memperkenalkan dongsaeng-ku. Lee Sungjong adalah adikku, sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki SMU yang sama dengan-ku. Aku juga sering menceritakan L kepadanya.

''mianhae dongsaeng kesayangan-ku'' aku pun membalas teriakan-nya

Aku pun keluar kamar dan menemui dongsaeng-ku ini. Aku pun duduk disamping-nya.

''hey sungjong'' ucap-ku

''wae'' tanya-nya

''aku resmi jadian dengannya'' ujar-ku lagi

''mwo jadian dengan siapa'' tanya-nya

''L haha. Ternyata dia juga menyukai-ku''

''ow chukae'' ujar-nya

''gomawo, btw kau kapan masuk ke SMU tempat aku belajar'' tanya-ku

''bulan depan mungkin.'' jawab Sungjong tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tv-nya

''Okay. Fighting''

Aku pun duduk terdiam. Ya ruangan itu rasanya hening sekali sebelum HP Samsung-ku berdering. Kulihat display HP-ku. L. L menelpon-ku, mungkin dia kangen denganku.

''yeoboseyo, ada apa hyung menelpon-ku'' ujar-ku

''ani, tidak ada apa-apa yeol, hem kau ada dirumah/'' tanya-nya

''ya, memang kenapa'' jawab-ku

''aku sedang menuju ke rumah-mu, boleh-kan aku mengunjungi mu'' tanya-nya

''tentu saja boleh. Aku tunggu ya hyung'' jawab-ku

''okay, dah'' ujar L sambil menutup telpon-nya.

L mau kerumah. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aku harus gimana ini. Aku pun cerita ke dongsaeng-ku/

''Sungjong-ah, L mau kesini''

''lalu'' tanya-nya

''-3- tidak kenapa-kenapa sih, nanti aku kenal-kan yak'' ujar-ki

''terserah-lah'' jawab sungyeol sambil malas-malas-an.

Sekitar 20 menit aku menunggu L, dan akhirnya orang yang ditunggu tiba. Aku pun mempersilakan ia masuk, dan ku-suruh duduk di ruang tamu bersama Sungjong.

''Sungjong, kenalkan ini L'' ujar-ku

**L POV**

Setiba-nya di rumah Sungyeol, aku pun disuruh masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu-nya. Aku diperkenalkan dengan adiknya.

''Sungjong, kenalkan ini L, L kenalkan ini adik-ku Sungjong'' ujar-nya

Aku pun melihat mukanya dan, Jeger, seperti petir yang menyambar. Ini tidak mungkin, masa ia adik-nya Sungyeol/ Sungjong, mantan-ku 2minggu yang lalu. Sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Sungyeol. Tidak mungkin kalau Sungyeol dan Sungjong itu saudara. Ini tidak mungkin. Ujarku kaget.


End file.
